


Secrets

by Winsextr



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Fluff, M/M, Oh my god so much Fluff, Politics, what losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winsextr/pseuds/Winsextr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras accidentally tells the whole world one of Grantaire's secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I've had this in my documents forever and i finally felt like posting so here we go. Also I couldn't think of a better title sue me (please don't sue me actually i am broke)

Grantaire is furious as he stalks into the room.

Bahorel, whose job is to _protect_ the president, goddamn it, steps aside to let Grantaire into their bedroom. Which would normally be fine, but Grantaire has a frankly murderous look on his face and Enjolras really wishes that Bahorel would do his job and keep his husband from killing him.

“Hi honey,” Enjolras says, trying to seem pleasant despite the strain in his voice. “Is something wrong?”

Grantaire somehow looks even angrier. “Don’t play games with me, Mr. President. How could you pull that bullshit?”

Enjolras begins to say that he has no idea what Grantaire’s talking about, but that would be a lie that would just make Grantaire angrier and honestly Enjolras isn’t equipped to deal with that level of rage.

“I’m sorry, it just came out,” Enjolras says, and he’s wincing even as he says it.

“Those were state secrets. They could compromise my whole operation. I can’t believe that you would be so _careless_ ,” Grantaire says, and his hands fist in his curls like they do when he’s really frustrated. Like when he’s got artist block, or when Enjolras won’t hurry up and come to bed.

Enjolras sighs, stepping closer to Grantaire and pulling him into a hug. Grantaire doesn’t pull away, but he doesn’t hug back. “I know. I’m so sorry. They were just hitting me with question after question and before I knew it, I was spilling your secret.” He kisses Grantaire’s mess of hair, which are even more unruly with the recent tugging.

“Christ, Enjolras, you’re the _president_. How are you supposed to protect our country if you can’t keep _that_ from the public?” Lucky for Enjolras, Grantaire doesn’t sound as angry now as he does exasperated.

“I know,” Enjolras keeps saying into Grantaire’s hair, because what else is there for him to say?

“No one outside of the family line has known the secret ingredient in our pie for a hundred years. And now the whole world knows. What would my grandmother say?” Grantaire sighs, shaking his head slightly.

Enjolras removes one arm from around Grantaire’s back to rub at the back of his neck awkwardly. “Well, your sister did have some choice words for me. She was almost put on about forty different watch lists for sending the president death threats. Don’t worry, I told them it was fine.”

Grantaire huffs out a surprised laugh and finally looks Enjolras in the face, wrapping his arms around Enjolras’s hips. “I bet she did.”

“She thinks that you should divorce me.”

Grantaire laughs again, kissing Enjolras quickly. “I won’t say that I didn’t consider it.” When he sees Enjolras’s worried face, Grantaire rolls his eyes and kisses him again. “Kidding.”

“I _am_ sorry,” Enjolras says.

Grantaire shrugs. “I guess you’ll just have to make it up to me.”

Enjolras raises an eyebrow. “Oh? Any thoughts?”

Grantaire grins wickedly. “I’ve got a few ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed! Any comments are greatly appreciated!  
> Come find me on tumblr: gay-french-and-dead


End file.
